DanganRonpa: Kill The Daylight
by TheRealKatsuma990
Summary: Despair chases you everywhere. So when despair has taken everything you know, you gotta go underground: in this brand new killing game! (SYOC OPEN)
1. SYOC FORM (REPOST!)

Hello, this is my first SYOC! I am not the most up to date, so this story might take a while. Anyways, here are the rules.

 **1) No Mary Sues or Gary Stus, nobody is flawless and having perfect characters really doesn't resonate well with people.**

 **2) No canon talents and be original with them, and yes V3 talents don't count either something fresh would be more welcome. I want to test you guys to see if your minds are as creative as I think they are.**

However, if you wish to have a canon talent from the main games, please do a different variation for the talent with a different personality and look. Example: Detective, you can either make a new variation or do a Police Officer or Private Eye.

 **3) I will choose which OC will be the protagonist, but if you think yours is an elligble OC for this role, please tell me!**

 **4) Anything in parenthesis you can delete to make the submission form easier to understand and for me to read. Also please space out between each requirement, it makes it easier for me to read.**

 **5) You can send in a max of ONE character. I am not taking multiple OC'S.**

 **6) PM's only, review OC's would be rejected as everyone can see them and it ruins the fun for everyone involved.**

 **7) PLEASE NO RECYCLED OC, unless your OC was rejected or the story was discontinued, then they're eligible. Other than that, please don't recycle if your OC was accepted, are currently in submissions or died in the story. It's just not a cool thing to do for the authors of both stories.**

 **8) Please Title the Form: Kill the Daylight SYOC - "Insert Character Name"**

Finally, these are the standards for character submissions:

Name (First name then last name):

Nickname (optional):

Age:

Birthday:

Height:

Weight:

Gender (the farthest I will go is non-binary, but that's it):

Sexuality (I'm not that good with love and such,though I might make one or two ships. I'm open to anything, but if they are a specific thing I don't know much about, it might not get included. No shipping with protag.):

Ultimate Talent:

Personality (be detailed, I love paragraphs):

Appearance (make them detailed but not like five paragraphs, general physical traits like hair, skin, skin colour, build etc.):

Special Features:

Mannerisms/Quirks (do they randomly say something, do they have a catchphrase?):

Strengths (Both Mental and Physical):

Weaknesses (Same with Strengths):

Mental Health Issues (optional):

Clothing (Not nude, but you can have when someone only wears a jacket on the top or something.):

Swimwear (I dunno, pool scene?) :

Sleepwear:

Formal attire:

Accessories:

Backstory (Not everyone is going to have a happy childhood, but don't go overboard with something dark okay? Try to add quite a bit of description.):

Likes (three at least please):

Dislikes (same as likes):

Hobbies:

Free Time Event Ideas:

Victim/Killer/Survivor (no guarantees, this is most likelihood.):

Justification for each one:

Mastermind (do you want them to be a mastermind?):

Protagonist: (same with mastermind, but with protag?)

Motive/s for murder:

Execution style (give me what Monokuma would do for their execution, bonus points if it relates to their talent):

Reaction to a body (innocent):

Reaction to a body (guilty):

Investigation role (I don't want twenty best people or kokichi's, would your character be good or not? Somewhere in between?)

Innocent:

Guilty:

Trial Roles (are they talkative, quiet, commentators, jokers, aggressors or sheep)

Innocent:

Guilty:

Reaction to classmate executed:

Reaction to being accused (Innocent):

Reaction to being accused (Guilty):

Reaction to being caught:

How would they lie (are they good at it, quiver and break down or don't care if they deceived someone):

How would they express the truth:

Darkest Fear:

Darkest Secret:

People they'd befriend:

People they'd despise:

People they'd crush on (optional. No protag.):

How would they react to being in a Killing Game?:

Dialogue (to help me understand your character better):

Other (basically anything else you'd want me to add):

So yeah, that's it really! I am hoping for a 16 people killing game. This isn't first come first served.

Submitted OC's (including mine)

X1 Prankster

x1 Herpetologist

x1 Forensic Scientist

x1 Croupier


	2. Update Character Submissions

UPDATE and Submitted Talents

Hey guys! Kat here! Sorry about the inactivity!

I haven't recieved many submissions, so i'm putting a deadline...in June. yes, i know it's March but June will do the trick. Specifically, June 30th.

The form is on the previous page.

Submitted Talents:

1X Prankster

1X Herpetologist

1X Forensic Scientist

1X Croupier

1X Parkour Artist

Submitted Genders:

3X Males

2XFemales

I'd love to see your submissions! Remember- **no recycled OC's.**

I'm out! -Kat


	3. Prologue and Discord (it is still open)

p class="MsoNormal"Imagine./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Imagine a world where Shuichi Saihara and his friends had not escaped Danganronpa V3./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"Imagine that Danganronpa kept going./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"'*****, I've got some bad news.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The woman looked up at her co-worker./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'What?'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'All the possible school areas, they're gone. That means no more seasons of ***********.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He shook his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Nah, there's still many places we can go. Plus, I have a ton of ideas for this season.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A smirk filled his face./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"'No signups this time, folks. Pure, random killing.'/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"Hello! So multiple things:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"One. Yay there's a prologue]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Two. There's now a discord server span style="font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"J/span/span With a funky bot, and multiple commands, go check it out span style="font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"J/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /FZ8sVSC/p 


End file.
